Cong Liang
Cong Liang is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Considering where he was born and the era he was from, Cong is not a man of out standing height at 167 cm and only has a slightly thicker than average frame from his work as a growing adolescent. Naturally Cong's skin is fair, but not pale having a slightly warm peach-ish tone. His face could be describe as long with mild but none the less masculine features. His hair is straight but not limp, its minimal body giving giving is some volume. Rather than hanging lose, the hair is held back by a band so that it stays out of his eyes. He wears his Shihakusho much tighter than most shinigami, preferring the tighter cut as it doesn't snag on things as much, something that a mechanic would find very important. Personality Like almost all people Cong exist in several social spheres and acts differently in each one. But that's not to say that he doesn't have some clearly consistent traits. The most obvious one is that Cong constantly seeks to maintain eye contact, even if he doesn't maintain it, while he is listening to people. He also has a habit of rocking his jaw side to side when he's thinking. Lastly he quite prone to muttering while he talks to himself. Civilian: In social situations Cong take a more relaxed and quite role. He often prefers to makes sort comments and give small responses rather than directing the flow of the conversation. This is because he feels that he's being grating to others when he dominates the conversations. Business: Inversely Cong is very direct and informal when he's speaks to others while working, often calling people 'sir' or 'mam' when addressing his seniors. He does this because he seeks to be in and out when having work conversations the more people talk the longer things take. And often formal speech Doesn't communicate any additional information. He is however still civil and respectful, only directly communicating distaste to troublesome people of equal or lesser rank. Those above him will only get an intense gaze and an unnatural smile that breaks the suspension of disbelief. History Cong came into to soul society in 1896 after he died instantaneously in a train collision in the City of Tainjin. Ending up in the 48th southern district Cong was safe but left with very few options as for what to do with his new ‘life’. Having been a fireman/stoker on the steam locomotive that killed him, Cong was no stranger to fire, metal, heat, and hard labor. As such when he came to work for a blacksmith fairly easily tending the fires and generally helping around the smithy. This went on for a few decades, and Cong was taught how to maintain the smithy and the various ovens. Eventually the Smith came under the control a small white collar crime syndicate, as such Cong's new employers had him moved elsewhere to work on a new project. They filled in his previous position with an unskilled laborer. Relocated with the 48S, Cong was tasked with helping helping make and maintaining an illegal Distillery in a warehouse district. There he spent a good century refining the distillation process to make better and cheaper liquors. Over this period of time he discovered he actually need to eat to maintain himself rather than simply eating out a habit, while he certainly wasn't a man of muscle Cong did learn a few kido spell. Patching together incantations form her say and figuring them out through trial and error. He certainly wasn't dangerous or much of a threat, but he could at least surprise people and use that opportunity to run for his life. Around the year 2015 the distillery was raided by shinigami, specifically the 8th division. While the distillery was normally looked over by shinigami the need for funding and the extortion of the people of the districts surrounding 48S meant that the Gotei 13 needed to shut them down to ensure that the soul societies reconstruction meant as smooth as they could make it. When Cong and the other syndicate members with spiritual pressure were apprehended and bound with mid level kido, the Distillery what tightly secured and scrutinized. After the majority of the workers had been questions, Cong and the other managers were whisked away and put into detention cells in the squad 8 barracks. Given of option of ten years of imprisonment, or a single year of skilled labor under supervision, Cong quickly choose to work as a mechanic for the various machines of the division. While his first 8 months were certainly tense and uncomfortable do the his extremely limited privacy, he was eventually trusted and only supervised when outside of the squad 8 quarters. When he was set free, He was given an opportunity to become an official member of the Gotei 13 under squad 8. Now as of 2017 he stand as the Xth seat of the 8th division, and one of the squads primary mechanics. Powers and Abilities Kido: 1-50 Zanpakutō Kurokosagi (Black Heron) 黒小鷺 Inner World Cong inner world is a massive desolate charred grass land, with smoldering trees dotting the land. The ground is covered in ash and soot. In the center of the world stands a Singular massive tree, hits Trunk and branches are charred, and its roots are still smoldering, but at the end of its branches are fine pink flowers that bloom despite the death and desolation around it. Nestled within its massive branches is Cong's Zan spirit, Kurokosagi. The large bird like creature with its black and red plumage watching over its domain, a ruffle of feathers around its neck like like white smoke. Kuokosagi It a strange bird like creature. Its distinct geometric red and black plumage gives it a very striking appearance, and is proportions do not match those of any real animals. It has the head and legs of a raptor, the Neck wings and body of a drane and the tail of a Peasant. Its eyes are blue, and have a thousand yard stare, almost as if it is constantly looking through thing rather than looking at them. Its personality nearly as odd as its appearance. The Spirit is very demanding of answers and quick to make assumptions, it pesters Cong to do things almost to the point of aggression. 'Release command: '"Peer into darkness" When sealed Kuokosagi takes the form of a plain Tanto is a brown sheath and Handle. The guard of the blade is little more than two loops, which can seem like a very simple representation of a cell undergoing mitosis. When Released Kuokosagi, splits down the middle and take to form of two short some what wide Dao Style blades. Rather than have a steel like appearance the pair of blades seem to be made of bronze. Rather than having a guard of some each of Kuokosagis twin bodies has what appears to be three wooden ‘eyes’ from which a black wispy smoke is emitted. The smoke is actually carbon nanotubes, Nano scale structures that with great strength, chemical stability, and thermal insulation. When compressed the nanotubes look like graphite powder. Yami Ni Sanbashi Kuokosagi’s first and most likely primary ability is rather unique. Using the candon nanotubes ‘smoke’ generated at the base of the blade, Cong spread the smoke around him and either suspends it in the air or lays it upon the ground. He then senses how the smoke is disturbed as people and objects move through it. In order to bypass this ability the persons Hoh must be twice Congs Sei, attacks on the other hand must be 1.5 time his Sei. Note: Simply because Cong can sense a person or technique does not necessarily mean he can react to it, he is simply aware of it. Kemuri No Nagare Kuokosagi secondary but most useful ability is a defensive one and makes great use of the properties of Carbon Nanotubes. The smoke that Kuokosagi generates can can congeal into a fine powder that packs very densely, forming a potent shield. However the shield is far from perfect, while is is strong against kentic blows it actually conducts spiritual energy to a small degree. As such while it can defend against Buk/Hak Based attacks up to 1.2 times his Sei, it can only stand up to Sei/Rei based abilites up to 0.8 times his Sei. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei